Strang Love Story
by TWIB6000
Summary: Hiten is brought back to life , to help destroy Naraku. Hiten decides he wants revenge on Inuyasha for sending him to his death , in order to that the easy way, he kidnaps Kagome. What happens while he awaits for Inuyasaha?


"Raise my son! Your time is not now, you still have a mission to complete." A strong male voice said to Hiten, one of the thunder brothers.

Hiten slowly awoke from his death and looked towards the strong male voice.

"Just who are you to awaken me?"

"I am God Lars. I rule over life and death alongside my wife Goddess Trinty. There is one that must be killed before everything is destroyed, including your sister Souten. She will not live long enough to find herself a mate and have children, if you do not kill the vile beast that is known as Naraku. He is tricky so take care my son, do not allow this vile beast to trick thee."

" A vile beast, can not and will not trick me! I am Hiten, thunder demon!" Hiten exclaimed.

In a puff of pure white smoke the God Lars was gone and left nothing to show he was ever there except for the fact, Hiten, whom should be dead, was now a live as can be and grinning with pure evil. Thinking to himself, Hiten rose once again to the skies, looking for this beast and anyone that stood in his way.

As Hiten flew over head, he looked down and saw the half demon, Inuyasha whom had killed him in the first place. He also noticed, that girl, was still with him along with the fox tike . " Hmm, I see he has gathered more to his little grouping. I think that guy is monk, but who is that other human girl? Oh no matter, this time I shall get my revenge, but not before I make him suffer."

"Feh! Can't you go any faster? We have those shards to get and Naraku to kill! Why are you so weak?" Inuyasha screamed for the tenth time that day.

"Well excuse us for being human and unable to go as fast or as long as you can!" Kagome huffed yet again that day.

The day had been long and so far they had only gotten one shard and as luck was theirs for a change, it had been an easy task. The group of shard hunters continued on their little journey, when a flash of lighting hit on the ground in front of them.

"Oh great now its going to rain. Just what we need, an excuse to find shelter." Inuyasha stated sourly.

"Oh think again half demon!" exclaimed Hiten.

"Wh -What the hell, I killed you! How you alive now?"

"That matters not, but I am not here to kill you _yet_. I will soon enough tho', after I kill this Naraku guy and maybe take that cutie over there. I remember she is quite feisty and I like that." Hiten boasted with a smirk on his face.

"Oh like hell you will! She would never want you."

" Eh, whatever, all the ladies want me! I'm strong and sexy! But I do not have time for this. See you later cutie!" Hiten said while looking dead on at Kagome.

"Feh why would he want you? Your nothing special. In fact your not as pretty as Kikyou or as strong. I don't see what the big deal is about you. So am I going to have to protect you from him too, like I do with Kouga?"

"Sit boy!" Kagome screamed.

Kagome walked away with tears streaming down her face, and soon Sango, caught up to her but not before she gave their companion a very dirty glare that promised death would come on swift wings. When they reached a near by stream, where Kagome sat down with her knees to chest and arms wrapped tightly around them and cried into her knees. Once again her heart was breaking at what Inuyasha said to her. After a few minutes of crying Kagome, spoke up in a soft wavering voice.

"Sango, why am I not good enough for him?"

"Oh Kagome you are more then good enough for him, he is just a stupid pig headed jerk. You deserve more then him. You know, I think you should get over Inuyasha and find someone better then he is. I hate to say it, but even that thunder demon would be better."

"I-I don't know if I can Sango. I love him. I think."

"I know, but you can and should do better. I'm tired of him making you cry, and about tired of his attitude period."

After a while longer of their talk , Kagome and Sango went back to the group ready to restart their journey. One they each hoped would end soon, so they could start a new path in their life. One filled with happy times, family, friendship and lots of rest. As much as rest as one can get these times that is. As they walked, they got wind of shard, not far from them but this time it is said that a human had it.

"Feh, that village is just a half day walk from here, if we quit stopping so much and walk faster!"

"Oh Inuyasha be quite for once. We'll get there when we get there. We can only go so fast!" Kagome snapped.

"Then get on."

Inuyasha lowered himself so Kagome could climb onto his back and then he rose up and began running. As he ran Sango, Miroku and Shippo got on Kirara and they flew just above them towards the rumored shard. By the time night had set in they were in clearing just outside the village itself, where they decided to make camp for the night.

Each member of the group took to their chore for making the camp and making dinner. When dinner was ready they sat together, ate their dinner all the while speaking to each other of the day and what the next morning might bring. Unfortunately there was no river near them, so no one had a bath, but the stream did make it possible for them to cook and clean up some.

Before the sun could raise the group of shard hunters, woke and began to get ready for the new day. They each set to making breakfast,while Inuyasha like usual just sat in a tree, watching everyone. When it was ready he was the first to grab some of the food and once again they ate and chatted about what they hope was to come when they enter the village. All had one agreement. No fighting. By the time the sun was fully up, they had finished and was almost inside said village. Upon entering, a woman with long flowing black hair, slender body and appeared to be about twenty, greeted them with more kindness then they had excepted. When they asked her about the jewel shard she was quite happy to tell them about a woman, whom had found it and gave it to her husband and he had become quite strong and power hungry. She feared he might be able to hurt all there if he kept up working towards getting stronger and getting more shards. Kagome spoke up first thanking the kind woman and they went and found the man. Sure enough he had gained quite a bit of power, all though he wouldn't be overly hard to take down if needed.

"Sir, I know you carry a shard and have wished on it to make you stronger. I am sorry but you must hand that shard over to me, for I am the protector of the jewel of four souls." Kagome said in nice firm but sweet voice.

"Hahaha You the protector? I hardly think so, for you are just a demon's whore, and no protector would have let this jewel be broken. Therefore I shall not hand it to you, plus I rather like the power this shard has given me. I plan on leaving soon to search for more." A man in his thirties said .

"Why you! How dare you call me 'a demon's whore'! I am _**NOT**_ a whore of any kind. I do not know how you were raise but that is mean and rude. If you will not hand that shard over, we will have no choice but to fight you, to death if needed. I rather not kill though. So once again, I ask that you hand that shard to me _NOW_!"

"So we fight to death then little whore! I am not afraid of you or your group. They must not be worth much to travel with the likes of you!"

With that the group and the man began to battle, just barely trying in hopes he would give up and his wife and children not to lose him. Losing him could make things hard on them, which none wanted. However, he did not care, he got faster and fought harder, so the team jumped and dodged each attack they could but after awhile they tired of the whole thing and really took to fighting. Swing after swing, hit after hit, they fought hard with just a human man with a shard.

Meanwhile, just above them on a dark cloud, that no one would notice, Hiten looked down and an evil grin graced his face. Right then he decided he would kidnap Kagome and so while they battled, he saw an opportunity to grab her. So he slowly descended and before she knew what was happening he had her in his arms one around her waist with the other hand over her mouth. And as fast as he could, he sore over the land and back to his home in the skies. Once inside he placed her down on a wooden bench. At this time she was able to scream all she wanted, though she knew it would do her no good because no one would hear.

"What do you want from me Hiten?"

As he gave her an evil grin, he replied "You."

"Me? Why would you want me? You can do better then me." Kagome said while looking down.

At that Hiten just smirked and started talking to her about coming back to kill Naraku and asked her for some information on the vile creature that he was. They spent about an hour going over everything she knew about him and how much of the jewel of four souls he reportedly had, which made him a lot stronger and able to heal with great speed . Thus causing a lot of problems in effort to kill him. All the while Kagome looked at Hiten kinda strangely for he was actually listening to her and not stopping her every two minutes, but this feeling was nice for a change.

"Hiten, though I am glad you didn't keep on interrupting me, why didn't you? Inuyasha would have and does all the time . When he listens to me at all. "

"I am mean, evil thunder demon, however , I am not rude , Kagome. That Inuyasha is just plain rude and not worthy of you. "

"Oh."

Inuyasha went over and picked up the jewel shard, while huffing and screaming at the missing Kagome to pick up her own shards. It wasn't until Miroku spoke up and informed his half demon friend that during the battle, she was kidnapped by Hiten. Soon the monk and the half demon were verbally fighting about why he wasn't informed sooner of her disappearance, leaving Miroku to try to explain that they were all busy fighting and figured she wouldn't get too far. He then stated that he was shocked it took them as long as it did to fight off a simple human with a shard.

"But Inuyasha we all got hurt and I am sure Lady Kagome can handle Hiten. In any case, we would do her no good, as we are now. For when we do find her, we already will be too tired to fight. So resting for the night is best for everyone. Now just rest please." Miroku pleaded.

"Feh!"

Unhappily Inuyasha, jumped up into a nearby tree and rested, while the group tended to their wounds and prepared for a nice meal. When the meal was ready, they ate in silence none of them wanting to upset their friend. Before long the group took their turn going to a river that ran right behind the village to clean up and ready for a nice long night. As they turned in for the night, they all had one thought on their minds. "Be safe, Kagome."

A the next morning dawned they started off on the hunt for their missing friend, following Inuyasha and his exceptional nose. For awhile he had no problem following the now old scent, but it was getting harder to follow. Soon he couldn't smell anything, his quarry having gone too far into the skies. But he decided to continue on the path they were currently on, with no other leads there wasn't much choice. As the day trudged on, the group was starting to worry but tried to keep the spirits up, especially for Shippo'ssake, whom saw Kagome as his mother. It was all he could do to keep from crying. Then without the slightest notice, the skies opened up and rain poured down.

"Feh! Now we have to find a cave or something. This won't help to find Kagome at all. See I told you monk we should have started yesterday."

Shaking his head, "No, we are better now to prepare for the battle we will no doubtably will face when we get to her. I am sure he is up to something, however she is stronger than you credit it her and will be fine. Now then, there should be cave up a head a bit. We should hurry before we all become sick."

Sure enough, the cave came to view and they hurried for the protection it would provide from the rain. The group was soaked to the bones by the time they got inside, but were shocked to see, that this cave had some dry logs inside it. Apparently it had been shelter for someone at one point, but they were now long gone and so was their scent. Taking advantage of the logs, they created a nice fire to warm them up and dry themselves out. Sango, who had Kagome's abandoned bag, decided to take a chance to see if she could find anything that might help dry them all the quicker. As she went through she found supplies that allowed them to divide the cave between the males and females so they could undress and let the fire dry their clothes. Miroku put up some barrier sutures, to hide them from any eyes. When that was all done, the group settled in for the miserable, delaying rain.

Several hours later, the rain was still going, but now all were able to redress and have some of the food that Kagome had in her bag. More then ever, they were glad of it. None wanted to be forced out so quick in this rain storm just to find food. Eating and talking, was rather still a quite affair but soon they found themselves falling into a peaceful sleep.

The time passed quickly and before she knew it, two weeks had gone and still no sign of the shard group. By now Kagome no longer minded that, in fact she was all the happier for it. She had even manged to develop feelings for the thunder demon and he of her.

Hiten leaned down towards Kagome's face and eve so slowly placed his lips with surprising gentleness onto her's but still gave all his love into the kiss, she soon closed her eyes and responded with much of herself . Then he pulled back, to rest his forehead against her's and smiled a genuine smile.

"I have fallen in love with you my Kagome. I never thought I would fall in love with a human, but you are so different. I want you as my mate. When you are ready, I'll be here." Hiten said as he lovingly tucked some of her raven hair behind her ear.

While blushing "I can't say I am in love with you but I know I am falling for you. You have been so good to me these past two weeks. So much nicer and kinder then Inuyasha. I am realizing, what I thought and felt for him was just a crush."

"Kagome, he refuses to grow up while you are. That is the main problem between you two."

Kagome nodded her head, letting the words sink into her heart, mind and soul. As she thought about what he had said, she realized again, he was right. Inuyasha had years to grow up and accept some things even before he met Kikyou. And then after meeting her he had yet more time, but maybe not that long. She continued to think about what she did know of the half demon. She could understand that he would need a little time to realize Kikyou had been dead for about fifty years. But when he seemed like he was moving on from the dead shrine maiden, he really hadn't been he was simply clinging to the part of Kagome herself that had been the deceased priestess. As she thought about this, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

The next day, the sun came out and the birds were chirping and the group of shard hunters knew then they could go back to the search for their lost friend. Once breakfast was over they began their search all over and now their was no leads to her where abouts. Though, they figured at some point they should be able to see something in the skies that would mark it as where Hiten lived and probably where she was at as well.

A few days passed before the group, finally spotted what seemed to be a grouping of dark clouds but all else in the sky was nice white fluffy clouds. With no other leads, the group decided it was as best one they would get. Inuyasha found some tall gray rocks they seemed to lead up near the clouds and leaped from one to the other until he was near the dark mass of angry clouds. Sniffing he found a faint trace of Kagome and Hiten there and called out to them.

Hiten had heard Inuyasha'syell but knew Kagome had not. He thought for a moment and realized it would be best for her to know Inuyasha was near by and he assume the others were near as well. Kagome was happy that her friends had came but was also a bit sad because she felt she would have to leave Hiten now. Upon telling him, he shook his head . He explained that he wanted to travel with her from this point on and get rid of Naraku but had no intentions of harming her friends.

Hiten picked Kagome up bridal style and flew them down with much ease. He refused to put her down while Inuyasha seemed to want to start a fight, for one thing he knew it would put Kagome in danger. But upon her command, Inuyasah plummeted to the ground where he then gently set her on her feet.

After five minutes of arguing and a lifetime's worth of sit commands, Hiten then became part of the group. Shippo really hated it even more then Inuyasha but he knew he didn't have a choice. What was more he noticed how his mother figure looked at Hiten. He had never seen her look at Inuyasha or anyone like she did him. Shippo began to wonder if he was now different somehow. For his and her sake he was hoping he was right about the change.

As the time went by, Hiten and Kagome grew closer, as did the rest of the group, except, of course, Inuyasha. Who still hated Hiten and wanted nothing more then to kill him. However every attempt he made resulted in either Kagome sitting him, or in Hiten unceremoniously and easily knocking him back.

"I love you Hiten and I am now ready to become your mate." Kagome stated shyly after nearly three months of Hiten traveling with her and the other shard hunters.

"I love you too my Kagome. Ok, I know where we can go to become mates without that mutt stopping us or watching us." Hiten said as he smirked at Inuyasha .

Hiten kissed Kagome once more before taking off, making Inuyasha hurt once again. Off they went to a nice little meadow, that over looked a sparkling river.

"Feh, why would she chose him over me? Ah like I care." Inuyasha said more to himself than anyone else.

Two days later the newly mated couple came back with very happy faces on and a cocky, triumphant, smirk for one half demon named Inuyasha. Kagome even found it cute in a way. It took them a year more to find all the shards and to finally get rid of the bastard Naraku. During which Inuyasah kept on having to watch the girl he once loved hug and kiss on another male and not just any other male, a former enemy he had once killed. Hiten, a Thunder demon. Yeah it was a strange kind of love but, ultimately a true kind of love.

The End!


End file.
